


Rainy Day Accident

by moncarrot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Convenience Store AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shonen Ai, Soft Love, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncarrot/pseuds/moncarrot
Summary: it was raining and doyoung was working, *daydreaming* as a stranger walks *ran* towards  him





	Rainy Day Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



it was raining outside the store. doyoung let out a sigh, staring blankly as the raindrops fall on the translucent walls.

shortly, sounds of heavy breathing and splatters of puddles surrounded his ears. a man running towards him, covering his head with a leather bag. doyoung stepped away from the door, gripping his shirt tightly. as the man entered, he shivered slightly. maybe it was the air-conditioning, or was it the rain ?

he eyed doyoung behind his wet bangs, making him rather terrified. 

“ hot packs. ” he said, his voice was slightly deep, but a probably an octave higher. he stepped closer, closing the distance between them. doyoung could even smell the fading scent of his cologne mixed with the rain, a hint of saltiness from his . . . tears ?

“ excuse me, do you have hot packs ?” the man repeated, rather sternly. doyoung snapped out from his train of thought and apologized. he then hurriedly grabbed the hot packs and placed them on the counter. 

“ they're kinda soggy. ” the man said, handing out a few bills to pay. doyoung bowed, not wanting to make eye contact. 

the man then warmed himself by rubbing his hands on the hot pack. his clothes stuck to his body like glue, revealing the shaped muscles underneath. doyoung couldn't help but stare for a while, but then slapped himself lightly. the rain affected his brain. his cheeks starts to feel a little hot and his heart was beating more and more rapid. when the rain stopped, the man left without a word, and doyoung felt a little empty inside. 

“ i hope he's okay… ” doyoung whispered to himself. he grabbed his phone and began writing down things he need to buy for his dinner tonight, averting his focus to something else. he sighed, looking at the entrace door.

“ it was such a soap opera hero meeting heroin moment.. too bad real life doesn't really work that way. ” he sighed again.

***

the next day, doyoung was day dreaming about the man from yesterday. he hoped the man was alright. and he silently prayed that he could see the man more often. boy, his prayers were answered in a flutter of butterfly wings. what can he say other than ‘ hail mary !’ and danced behind the counter singing ‘ oh happy day’. but that, he would let it stay in his imagination. he wore a black sweater, covered his face with a mask. he looked sick, which doyoung felt a little bad about. 

“ I should just give him some towels or something ” he whispered in his little heart. the man coughed, triggering his bunny like instincts to kick in. 

“ cough syrup and aspirin. ” he said, pointing to doyoung's side where they lay around lazily. he quickly scanned them, putting in the plastic and handed it over. as the man started to walk away, doyoung gathered his courage and took a deep breath. “ its not everyday your life became a soap opera so here's the time ! he'll either think you're weird or you're cute ! no time to waste. ” doyoung monologued.

he banged his hands on the counter, his chest puffed and his face red. he was closing his eyes as he began to open his mouth. “ I- uh- hope you get well soon ! ” he shouted. the man turned around, wide eyed as he took off his mask, his expression rather shocked but a smile crept on his face. 

“ thanks. ”

somehow, doyoung's brain and legs stopped working and he fell, bottom first on the cold marble floor. the man gasped, trotted back and extended a hand to help him. doyoung smiled shyly, brushing his pants and pretended nothing happened. 

“ the floor... was slippery. ” he laughed it off but only God knows how much he cursed inside. he helped doyoung until he was really able to stand up, his warm hands holding the other's cold hand. doyoung could feel his body heat against the mystery man. he could even smell his scent. doyoung's face was so up close that he could listen to his breath. he could stare at those eyes.

“ a-ah ! I'm sorry for staring. ” he apologized.

“ no, its okay. uh, i don't mind. y-you have beautiful eyes. ” says the man. the two stayed in silence for minutes, trying to figure out what to say. doyoung was hoping that the other didn't hear his rapid heartbeats. it was such a nerve-racking moment his body tensed up until there's a minor cramp in his leg.

“ i should go.. ” the man said.

“ oh, yes okay. alright, haha. goodbye, i'll see you. ” doyoung almost bit his tongue, saying it too fast. he waved goodbye, waiting until the other guy to walk away from his field of vision. he slumped down behind the counter, counting blessings as he didn't do anything that embarrassing such as, oh maybe confessing his undying live for a guy he liked ?

“ aigoo.. sonny, if you like the boy so much, don't be nervous. you're a good-looking boy. i bet he likes you too. now if you may, please scan these so i can buy them. ” says the old lady who suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

“ eeh !! ahjumma were you here the whole time ? ” doyoung flustered. “ i was in the back isle picking banana milk for my grandchildren. don't worry, i won't tell a soul. ” she giggled, which brought blush to doyoung's cheeks.

***

that evening, johnny dropped off to change shifts with him. “ what happened ? you look like one of those frustrated rabbits at the pet stores. ”

doyoung rolled his eyes, heading to the staff room to change clothes. johnny trailed after him, looking at doyoung for some amount of time. johnny as wondering something in his head. something that he must do. then let out a small “ ahah !” and shoved a small pot of a some certain plant. it was really cute too. 

“ ten wants you to pass it over to your neighbour. I heard they were buddies in college and he went abroad for a while. he says that dude lives next to you. ” says johnny. doyoung looked a little dumbfounded, holding the plant up to his eye. “ since when did i have a neighbour? ”

doyoung sighed, hugging the plant tightly in his hands as he returned home that evening. he brought some take away, and headed to his apartment. as he was getting closer, he walked slower and slower. he didn't want to meet his neighbour. what if he doesn't like them ? the worst thing was what will happen if he didn't know what to say ?

he never noticed that there was a guy moving in next door. maybe he was to overwhelmed by what had happened this past few days. he shake those thoughts off, ringing the doorbell without worry. after a few seconds, his brain starts to process his sudden anxiety.

the door swung open.

“ you're the... ” 

the man was as shocked as him, coughing a little. 

“ is your cold getting better ? ” he asked. the man nodded, and bowed rather flustered. “ I'm lee taeyong. I hope we could be good neighbours. ”

doyoung hoped in his heart that he won't be too shocked or too awkward to see the same handsome face almost everyday, from now on. the two smiled as the hue of pink and blue coloured the evening gold sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to disappoint anyone. not the biggest NCT fan *i do like their music very much* but *inhales* Dotae is just the cutest most adorable love hate much wow very lovey dovey high-key love each other kind of relationship i love them both so much its toxic
> 
> also, i made this a long time ago for bunnydoyoung heheh


End file.
